Rewrite ${((9^{6})(7^{8}))^{10}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 7^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((9^{6})(7^{8}))^{10} = (9^{(6)(10)})(7^{(8)(10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{6})(7^{8}))^{10}} = 9^{60} \times 7^{80}} $